<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Omega’s Place by Ill_Ratte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037361">An Omega’s Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte'>Ill_Ratte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little aftercare at the end, Alpha RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, D/s, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Gavin, Omega Oppression, Omegaverse, PWP, Phone Sex, Pussy Spanking, Spanking, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans RK900, Transphobia, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, a/b/o dynamics, sorr of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nines teaches Gavin to stay in his place after acting out at work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Omega’s Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was very fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it :). Don’t forget to comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pull down your pants, sweetheart, and bend over.” Nines settled his hands on his hips, looking down his nose at Gavin. </p>
<p>Gavin was currently sprawled over his bed, wearing nothing but an oversized sweatshirt and old, ragged leggings. Nines always liked it when Gavin wore leggings. It only amplified the Omega’s scent, making it linger around Gavin, untampered by any harsh chemical scents from new clothes. </p>
<p>“What?” Gavin scowled, glaring up at Nines. Even in such soft clothes he still tried to appear tough. Nines had to laugh. “You’re not the boss of me.” </p>
<p>“Am I? I want you to pull down your pants and bend over.” He let just a hint of Alpha suggestion enter his tone. Just to show Gavin what he was capable of. </p>
<p>Gavin went red, his legs pressing together minutely. He did as he was told, grumbling to himself all the while. It was invigorating, even now, to watch Gavin cede to Nines’ control. At work, Gavin was headstrong. A pain in thecass to rival any Alpha. But here, at home, he was nothing more than a kitten, pliant in Nines’ arms. </p>
<p>Nines grinned when he saw Gavin wasn’t wearing any underwear. It was a small measure of defiance. </p>
<p>“Like what you see, creep?” Gavin huffed. His thumbs rested awkwardly on his ass. He already knew what he’d have to do next. </p>
<p>Nines frowned, stepping closer. The smell was overpowering. Thick, rich, and wet, making Nines’ mouth water and his groin stiffen. He was still getting used to the addition of a dick onto his body, and it always surprised him the way it reacted to Gavin. Swelling almost painfully, and straining like an animal. </p>
<p>“Cat got your tongue?” Gavin snorted. Nines would make him pay for that. </p>
<p>“You haven’t shaved.” Not that Nines minded, technically. Dark, coiled hairs covered the entirety of Gavin’s pubic mound, and spread up around his taint. Nines imagined licking them. </p>
<p>A faint red colored Gavin’s face. “And?”</p>
<p>“I suppose I’ll have to punish you. Well, add to your punishment.”</p>
<p>“Add? Hey, wait a minute. What’d I even do? I bent over like a total bitch and everything.” Gavin pouted. </p>
<p>“Don’t you remember at work? You embarrassed that poor Alpha in front of everyone.” It had been well deserved, on the Alpha’s part; Ben had used the customary patronizing tone to address Gavin that Gavin always complained about, as well as resting his hand on Gavin’s lower back and calling him “sweetheart”. At the time, Nines had been ready to rip off the Alpha’s arm. But things were different now. </p>
<p>Gavin turned beet red. “He’s a prick.” He whined. His fingers dug into the bedding.</p>
<p>Nines slapped his rump. “Be that as it may, you’re an Omega. You have no place humiliating an Alpha like that. What if another Omega saw?”</p>
<p>Gavin hissed. Nines spread his lips, delighted at hitting a little patch of wetness already. “M sorry.” Gavin whined. </p>
<p>“Sorry doesn’t cut it.” Nines made sure Gavin was watching him before he began undoing his belt. He loved the look of fear as Gavin’s breath caught. </p>
<p>“Nines?” </p>
<p>“You need to learn your place, Gavin.” Nines nodded sadly. He wrapped the belt around his wrist, pulling it tight. “Now up.” He tapped Gavin’s bottom, and Gavin complied, thrusting his ass up further into the air and spreading his legs. Nines gave his cunt a healthy squeeze, and smirked at the way Gavin’s legs trembled. </p>
<p>The first lick of the belt hit Gavin’s right upper thigh. Gavin yelped audibly and jerked back, before forcing himself back into place. Nines rested his hand on Gavin’s back. “Good boy. Remember to stay still.” </p>
<p>The next stroke of the belt wrapped around Gavin’s left ass cheek. White quickly faded to pink beneath it. Gavin only wheezed. </p>
<p>Nines made sure to vary his strokes as he covered Gavin’s bottom. A coat thick enough to make Gavin shudder and tense, his adorable ass clenching with each stroke.  Nines didn’t slow until his whole backside was a bright, angry pink. </p>
<p>Gavin looked up at him, eyes just a little wet. His mouth open in a question. </p>
<p>Nines used that exact moment to slam the belt directly over the lips of Gavin’s cunt. </p>
<p>Gavin screamed. His legs locked together and he buried his face in the bed. “FUCK.” </p>
<p>“Up. Now.” Nines tapped his ass. </p>
<p>Gavin struggled upright. His breathing was heavy.  Nines waited until he was in position before striking him again, this time right over his clit. </p>
<p>Gavin bit down hard on his lip, staring up at Nine son defiance. The next stroke of the belt landed right over the last. Nines watched the poor Omega’s clit spasm. </p>
<p>“Shit.” Gavin whined. “Hurts.” Gavin’s pussy was certainly swollen. Angry and dripping all over his thighs. </p>
<p>“Good. You’ll need to apologize to Ben.” </p>
<p>Gavin scowled. But he was still cowed enough not to object. “First thing tomorrow?” </p>
<p>“I have his phone number.” </p>
<p>Gavin’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Nines’ hand drifted to stroke along Gavin’s cunt, trying with his still-swollen clit. “You can apologize right now.” He kept eye contact until Gavin shakily nodded. </p>
<p>Gavin bit his lip as the phone dialed. Ben picked up after a few rings. Gavin stared straight at Nines, wide-eyed in panic. </p>
<p>Nines made a gesture as if to say “Go on”. </p>
<p>“H-hi.” Gavin squeaked. His voice hitched as Nines stroked his thumb across his folds. </p>
<p>“Gavin? Isn’t it a bit late for work?”</p>
<p>“S’not work! Least, not really.” </p>
<p>“Then What is it?” </p>
<p>Nines could imagine the patronizing glare he would give Gavin if he was there now. He stroked one finger over Gavin’s folds, before dipping into his hole.  Gavin stuttered. “I just wanted to apologize. For being a bitch earlier.” </p>
<p>Ben paused. “What?”</p>
<p>“For, for talking over you, and for raising my voice at you! It was so rude of me!” Gavin’s voice cracked. His face was so red, and tears were already beginning to fall. Nines had never been so hard. He added another finger. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure you can’t help it, sweetheart. You are an Omega. And a special one at that.” </p>
<p>“What?” Gavin froze. Nines let an unoccupied finger rub at his clit again. Gavin’s skin was so heated against Nines’ own skin. </p>
<p>“Well, you have that whole trans thing going on, too. I know how people like you are. Just so emotional.” Ben laughed. “So I don’t hold it against you, sweetheart. As long as you remember to listen before you speak next time.” </p>
<p>Gavin came with a strangled gasp. He was really crying now. “Th-Thank you for your advice, sir.” He choked out. </p>
<p>“Alright, sweetheart. You be good. I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p>
<p>Gavin glared up at Nines. “I feel so gross, dude.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to call him, you know. I would have let you stop.” Nines leaned down to kiss Gavin’s forehead. It was still heated. </p>
<p>Before he could get up, Gavin’s arms latched tightly around his torso, pulling him down. “I really said all that shit to him, didn’t I?” Gavin laughed. “God, what a creep.”</p>
<p>“If you want, I can kill him before you get into work.” His transphobia had been an unwelcome, if titillating, surprise. </p>
<p>Gavin snorted. “Nah. I’ll just bully him again. Maybe even get him to cry this time.” Gavin wiggled in his arms. “Besides, right now I just need you, ok big guy?” Gavin kisses him again, right on the lips. </p>
<p>Nines smiled. “I think that’s more than ok.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>